Comfort
by ShanixinRed
Summary: "Cheer up child, it'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see." - Beauty and The Beast


**I do not own nor claim Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei's manga. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. If you intend to bring hate or bash the drabble, then with all means, please exit and do something else. Lastly, if you want to suggest a prompt- either message me or comment here, either way I'll answer whether I can make something about it or not. Well, that is all!**

 **Love always,  
** **Nicole.**

* * *

 **0 0 0**

 **Comfort**

 ** _Quick Summary: "Cheer up child, it'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see."_**

 _Lyon Vastia x Meredy_

* * *

She wasn't supposed to be out late in the middle of the night. Jellal and Ultear will seriously kill her if they had known that she wandered off to the hospital near the Lamia Scale Guild, away from them. After all, you never know when someone from a dark guild will attack you or hold you for ransom, you just never know. But the hell she cares, Lyon and her had been friends and she'll die of frustration if she just sat there waiting if he'll ever recover or not. So here she is, tip-toeing along the hallway of the hospital where Lyon was currently charged in.

You might be wondering what happened to him, well he was in a mission with his team but suddenly, the dark wizards they were supposed to capture threw a hex to him making him stiff and lose consciousness. The bad thing was, it had been a month since that dreadful day and until now he's still unconscious. Rumors flew about his coma-state, some told them he's curable and some said he'll die, quite an exaggeration if you ask anyone's opinion. This still caused Meredy to have her heart leap in terror, she could only hope that he'll be fine. And so, she reluctantly went where Lyon is, for the 11th time this month.

She just needed to see Lyon Vastia, the guy who once loved Juvia who also befriended her.

As she went near the room where he is, she contemplated why she was doing this. Sure they had been friends for months now, sometimes they'll randomly meet in pubs, sometimes they'll plan it- just so they can talk as friends. _Friends_ , Meredy thought and a pang in her chest was felt. She shook her head, there are more important matters after all, and that is to make sure Lyon is and will be fine.

Now that she's in front of his hospital room door, she glanced inside to make sure no one was there. Thankfully, none is and so she silently went inside and sat on the chair beside him. Without hesitation, she reached for his hand and squeezed it a little. She noticed his hand was cold, she bit her lip as she stared at his unconscious figure. Right there and then, she admitted that she had come to love this man in front of her. His kindness, his warmth, the safeness she always felt whenever they're together- everything about it. Meredy let out a dry chuckle, how come she's only realizing it now that he's in a coma? "I'm sorry," she quietly apologized, she didn't know why though. Maybe she felt guilty for not being able to save him, maybe she felt sorry for him that he's in this state, or maybe both.

"Please wake up," she let out a silent tear as she wiped it with her free hand. "People are waiting for you, I'm waiting for you to wake up, Lyon." There's no denying it now, she missed him so much, she missed his warm voice. Ironic as he uses ice magic, but she always liked how warm he is. As she continued to stare at him with her loving and longing eyes, she didn't notice as a certain white-haired old woman standing there at the door, watching her and surprisingly enough, she didn't seem shocked.

Ooba Babasaama finally faked a cough as Meredy shot up to look at her with widened eyes and gaped mouth. Meredy was about to reason out, Ooba noticed the tears prickling down her face and so she spoke: "cheer up child, it'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see."

Meredy closed her mouth as she sat once again, she nodded her head and blushed a little. "Is it alright if I stay here the night? I-I would like to stay with him for a while longer," she asked for permission. Seeing Ooba nod her head, she plastered a delighted smile as she looked at Lyon and gave his right hand a squeeze. No one didn't notice that Lyon's left hand twitched a little, though.

 **The End**


End file.
